Why Panic? He's Just a Vampire
by Restless Dreaming Spirit
Summary: A girl named Ivy longs to find a vampire. She goes out every night, sitting in the forest around midnight; waiting and hoping. Will her vampire ever come? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

Prologue

The girl walked outside into the blackened night. It was a little cold, as she stepped away from her house, wrapping her arms around herself. She had always loved the night. It was her favorite time to take long walks. There was always this strong pull for her in the night.

She made her way to the edge of the forest that wasn't too far from her home. A home that never felt like actual home. She felt safer in the night then anything else as she blindly began to trudge her way into the forest. It was a ritual…something she did every night. And every night, as she's done this for years; it may have not been the same forest. She moved here when she was 18 years old. She was now 21 years old. For almost four years, she's done this here. She first started going out in the middle of the night when she was 14 years old. She has always wondered that one thing that has always bugged her…that made her want to go mad and pull out her hair.

_In all the stories…the girl stumbles upon a vampire…She's always in horror…always afraid. Why? Why is it that the girls that want the vampires to come to them…they're left to dwell in the darkness alone, before they have to return to their everyday normal life?_

_Ordinary_. She huffed, leaning against a tree, seeing the moon through the cracks of the tree. _Anything but ordinary…I'm begging for it. _

She ran her hands against the rough bark till a piece chipped off in her hand. She threw it as far as she could, frustrated. They only reason she was here, not only for the love of the night...But in hopes of seeing a vampire wonder. What are her chances though? Slim, at the most. It was always that way for the girls that actually _wanted _to get bitten.

_Is it wrong to say, God help me? I certainly don't think that vampires are evil….I wonder if they can stand the sun…So many questions unanswered…_

She was too damn curious for her own good, that's for sure. Why hell, she was standing there just hoping to be bitten. Mental problems perhaps? She can't help but be different.

She was jerked into reality when she heard a twig snap. She jerked her head to the sound, only to realize it was just a stupid squirrel. Those damn rodents always tricking her.

She sighed heavily, pulling her weight from the tree. She kicked the leaves as she made her way back. She rarely got lost. She doesn't panic, which is mostly the keys things to getting lost, even more than one already is.

As she made it back to her doorstep, she glanced once more at forest edge, not wanting to go in just yet…but it was a little past one. She needed sleep. Her ordinary life didn't allow her to be nocturnal like she wanted.

She opened the door to her apartment. She lived alone. But it was a decent apartment.

She dragged herself into the bathroom to take a shower. Then she was going to bed. Once again, no vampire. Sad.

© CopyrightNicole Pierce


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was finally in a deep sleep. But, around 3 am, she heard something crash. She was a light sleeper during the night, making her eyes shoot open. She immediately slipped from her bed and peaked into the next room, the source of the crash. That was when a man who had on a black ski mask and was wielding a gun happened to be glaring right back at her. Her immediate thought that made her flee back to her room and towards her window was: _Vampires don't need guns…or ski masks, right? _

She knew he was right behind her as she opened her window and climbed out of it. That didn't stop him as he climbed through the window to chase her. She was running for the forest. She always felt the safest there. He didn't have good speed. He was no vampire. Unfortunately. If he was, she would stop right there in her tracks, not afraid. But man itself is to be feared more than an undead person. You at least already know the intentions of the undead. Dracula played in her mind. _I vont to suck your blood! _

She couldn't help but stifle a giggle as she continued to run for it, now getting lost in the trees. _Panic is the number one factor in getting lost in these woods…_ She was warning herself to watch her path or she'll end up getting lost.

She was lost in her own thought, not realizing the man had caught up to her. He grasped onto her shoulders and she gasped as he threw her up against a large tree trunk.

"Be a good girl," he whispered heavily in her ear as he stuck his tongue in her ear, which made her cringe, "And don't scream."

She could feel the stinging of her own tears. He then flipped her so her back was pressed up against the tree. She managed to look directly into his eyes. She was not one who gave up that easily. He had her wrists held tightly in his big hand above her.

_He is not as strong as a vampire…Do I sound obsessed or what? FOCUS! He doesn't have all that big strength. Ivy, you can defeat this guy. _

She was brought to awareness with the cold gun against the left side of her head. But he was letting it slid away so he could UNZIP HIS PANTS?!

Oh no. No. No. No! NO! She was a virgin and planning on having supernatural sex with a hot vamp.

As his hands reached for her pj bottoms, it was then she began to wriggle and cry out. He pushed himself up against her, making sure she felt his erection hard on her thigh.

"Stop moving!" he said harshly in her ear.

"Go to hell!" she spat with venom.

It was then he took his gun and hit her across the face with the back of it. Luckily, she didn't begin to bleed. It would just turn out to be a very bad bruise.

She tried to knee him but no avail. She whimpered as he let her pj bottoms fall to the ground and all that remain were her undies. It was then she screamed, biting his hand as he tried to stop her. He took her and threw her to the ground. She tripped on her pants, not helping matters.

"You sick bastard! Get the fuck away from me!" she said as she scooted backwards, feeling twigs stab her. She tired her best to pull her pants up and stand up, but she stumbled backwards on a tree root after standing up halfway.

He haughtily came over, yanking her up by her sandy blonde hair that had strands of purple in it. She cried out in pain as he slammed her face first into a tree.

"I should just take you from behind," he said in a dangerous tone.

She could feel the tears run down. She was defenseless. He had the gun to her head and he had her pinned against the goddamn tree.

_Why me? _

He felt her up, feeling her delectable curves. He ran his tongue against the back of her neck as she cringed, trying to move away from his touch. He held her steady in place. When she felt his hands against her waist and she felt the shear coldness on her waist, she knew he was stripping her of her pants. She wriggled again, frantic, but he pressed his hard-on against the back of her thigh. More tears poured out at a rapid pace.

It was then the weight of him was pulled away in a swift jerk. He was no longer behind her.

© CopyrightNicole Pierce


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She turned her head, wiping the tears away and wiping her runny nose on her sleeve. She turned her head nervously, looking for him. She bent to pick her pants up again, to only notice his gun laying there. She picked it up as she stood straight again.

"I'd drop that," a voice came to her right, which was deeper into the forest.

She jerked her head towards the voice. She could see a dark figure. But she felt at peace immediately. Was it just because he saved her from being raped? Well, that was part of it…But the speed…

She let the gun fall from her hands, like the voice said.

"I'd also run. Now," the voice said demandingly.

She shook her head, in a little shock.

He gave an insincere laugh, "Don't be stupid, girl."

"I'm not," her voice practically echoed. "That's why I'm not running. I'm staying right here."

"Suit yourself," the man said, shrugging. He bent down and pulled a man up from the ground.

She got serious and watched intently. The man slammed her almost-raper into a tree. She stepped sideways slightly for a better view. And sure enough, he bit right into the raper's neck. She stood and watched, unfazed at what was happening. She wasn't afraid of vampires, or their nature. And she certainly wasn't about to take pity from the man he was killing right before her eyes, with fair warning of course. Her almost-raper cried out in pain. She didn't think he deserved mercy anyways. She thought he was getting exactly what was coming to him, the sick bastard.

The vampire then threw the body on the ground. He then stepped towards her, still with blood smeared on his mouth. He was sure now she would run off in terror. It wasn't his first intention. He wanted her to leave before that. But the girl stood in front of him, and he stood under a patch of moonlight; she looked unfazed. All she did was wipe her nose and then her face.

"Aren't you going to run now?" he said in disbelief and he knew it showed in his voice. He was used to people running away.

She just shook her head slowly, staring at him intently.

"You did see what I just did, didn't you?" he asked pointing at the lifeless and bloodless body. Maybe she was in some kind of shock.

"Vampire…" she whispered softly as the wind picked up.

He watched her, not sure now. When was he unsure? Now, he supposes.

She cracked a smile which only confused him. She then began to giggle that was sent into peals of laughter. She bent over, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

_Finally…_

She finally wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, only to find the vampire to stare back at her. Maybe, he thought, she doesn't believe what she saw and she thinks she's going insane…

She could see that she was confusing him. HER! Confusing a vamp! This only happened in her dreams.

She stepped forward and he watched her warily now as she made her way towards him. She stopped when she had some of the moonlight reflecting off the glint in her eyes. She was six inches from him, a vampire. She didn't know what else to do but smile.

"You saved me," she whispered, looking at him. There was silence, but only for a moment, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he finally said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Now go home," he told her.

She just stared at him for a moment, "I don't want to."

He stared at her, "What are you, afraid or something?" his voice was slightly harsh. She just saw him kill a man and she doesn't want to go home?

"You could put it that way…" she replied distantly, ignoring the harshness in his tone before.

"He's not going to hurt you," he reassured softly, "He's not even breathing anymore."

"I know," she said in a low voice, "I saw you kill him."

"Doesn't that bother you?" he wondered out loud.

"Why should it? He was going to rape me," she said, sounding somewhat harsh now.

"Oh, I don't know," he began casually, but ended with frustration, "How I killed him I suppose?"

"You're a vampire," she stated.

With her saying it again, he stiffened.

"Promise, you'll stick around a little bit...a few days?" she asked.

"Yeah," he almost croaked after staring at her for a moment.

She nodded and began to turn away, "As long as you promise," she whispered, "I'll go home."

He watched the girl walk away finally, stunned.

© CopyrightNicole Pierce


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ivy went through her front door, locking it after taking a quick scan. Some things were tossed carelessly out of place. She made her way to her room, where she closed her window and locked it.

She then went to take a shower, again. She couldn't get the man's touch creeping down her arm. She had to wash it away somehow.

_Do Dove bars do that? Wash away the creepy feeling of a strange man trying to rape you? I think not… _

She called in sick for work when the time came around and the sun was up. She walked around her apartment, closing all the shades, trying to make it as dark as possible. She then went to sleep, only to have night terrors. She woke up screaming and she was in a sweat. It was still mid-afternoon. She crawled out of bed, thinking about food. The thought repulsed her. But, she had to eat something. She had cold cereal and was praying to keep it down. She then felt the need to take a bath. Maybe she could soak away his haunting touch.

Two hours later, she climbed out, letting the water drain. She sat on the edge of the tub with a cotton towel tightly wrapped around her, ringing out her hair. She wiped the mirror to reveal a very un-rested face. The bags under her eyes were droopy.

She attempted to sleep again, but she awoke around midnight. She got out of bed, getting dressed. She pulled on a coat and a pair of slip on shoes. She headed out to the forest, where the things that happened there felt like a dream. Well, the vampire was a dream. The raper, he was a nightmare.

She made her way to the forest, wondering if the vampire kept his promise. She sat on a fallen tree, sighing heavily.

"What are you doing out this late?" a man's voice rang out.

Ivy jumped, looking to see where the voice came from. She heard a chuckle that echoed throughout the forest. And the next thing she knew, he was sitting not too far from her.

"Being out here alone isn't very smart," he stated, looking at her coolly. "Well…" she started lowly, "You're here."

He gave an insincere laugh, "And you suppose that's good?" he asked, studying her, "Have you forgotten what I am?"

She shook her head slightly and then said lowly that was almost a whisper, "No." Her heart rate was picking up from excitement.

He gave her a worried look as her heart rate got faster, "Are you alright?" he finally asked.

She smiled, "You can hear my heart beat, can't you?"

He just nodded.

Her smiled remained on her face as she turned away from him. "I don't think you realize…how long I've waited…to find someone like you." She turned to look back at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her and eyed her suspiciously, "Someone like me?"

She laughed a little, "Yes. You're a vampire."

"Yes," he said carefully.

"Bite me…and I don't mean that in the terms of 'Fuck off.' It's literal. It's an…offer."

Again, he raised an eyebrow at her. She totally had taken him off guard. "Now why would you want me to do that?" he inquired.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's what I've been waiting for."

He gave her a confused look, "For a vampire to bite you?"

She smiled, amused, "No silly. To finally meet a vampire. I want to be a vampire."

He looked at her, shocked that those words just fell from her mouth. "What's your name?" he finally asked.

"Ivy," she replied softly. "And you?"

"Cain," he said, standing up to move towards her. "Take my hand Ivy," he told her as he held his hand out in front of her.

She looked down at his hand then back at him. She could now see that he had jet black hair with hypnotizing green eyes. He looked to be about 23 years old, but she knew better.

She trusted him. Why panic? He was just a vampire, after all.

She laid her hand over his and he grasped it, pulling her up from the fallen tree.

"Let me tell you a little something about vampires, dear Ivy…" Cain began, as he led her out of the forest.

© CopyrightNicole Pierce


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm not afraid," Ivy said as they walked a dark, deserted street.

"Sure you aren't," Cain said, still having hold of her hand.

"I'm serious. Change me, please." Ivy said.

He looked at her, growing serious, "No."

"But why?" she whined. "This is what I want."

"And how long have you given thought into this, Ivy? Vampirism isn't the kind of thing you wake up wanting to do, and the next night fulfilling it," he was being serious, making them stop so he had hold of her with his eyes.

He figured she decided this maybe a year ago, two at the most. But even then, it wouldn't be enough. He's met others who begged to be changed, but they had given little thought to it, to the big picture. After he had made them look at the big picture, and they had thought about it even longer, they changed their minds. They always do. So, he let them go. Some left with a few bite marks on the neck, but all within consent.

"I've thought about it for a while," she said softy, looking away from him.

He tilted his head so he could see hers at an angle, "And how long is a while? One, two years?"

"No," she said quietly, still avoiding eye contact.

He thought it would be shorter than that. It couldn't have been longer. He's never met someone who had wanted it but for so long.

She turned to look at him, as he raised his head to be straight again. She locked eyes with him, "You know, every night I would come out into the forest late at night, sitting, standing…just waiting for a vampire to come around. I started doing this when I was 14 years old. And so you know, I'm 21 now. For seven years, going on eight, I've looked for a vampire, but never did run into one. I had always wanted to be a vampire's prey, but apparently vampires don't hunt wherever I am."

He studied her for a moment, knowing she wasn't lying. He couldn't just toss her aside. He just couldn't. "Let's go back to your place," Cain said suddenly.

_Please don't abandon me there…I don't want you to go. _

He began to pull them in the direction of her apartment. "There you can pack."

"Pack?" she echoed.

He nodded, "Yes, you're going to live with me."

She could only smile at that.

* * *

Ivy went to her closet to yank her suitcase out of there. She was kind of a packrat, and everything went in that one closet. She yanked at the suitcase, setting off other crap to fall. She fell backwards as crap scattered on her and the floor around her. She sat up, muttering curses under her breath. 

She felt like she was being watched, jerking her head to her right. And there was Cain, leaning against the doorframe smirking at her. She only scowled as she got up, things falling from her lap.

She got the suitcase to her bed where she unzipped it.

"Do you have a car?" Cain asked, still against the doorframe.

"Yea," she answered, as she put her first batch of clothing in the suitcase.

"Good. I wasn't really up to dragging your suitcase all the way to my house."

She glared at him, and then said in an innocent tone, "Mr. Super Strength say he can't handle a girls suitcase?"

He grinned at her.

"Besides," she said, turning back to her packing, "Where's your car?"

"Oh, I have one. It's just not here. I like to walk to wherever I go most of the time. You know, help stop the contribute to global warming."

She looked at him unsure, raising an eyebrow.

"Also, it makes hunting easier, which is how I found you last night."

"Well, thank goodness for no car then…" she muttered under her breath.

He grinned at her again, leaning away from the doorframe and leaving Ivy to her packing.

When she was done, she brought her suitcase into the living room, which was the room that she walks into the moment she walks out of her room.

She found Cain looking around the room, looking at family and friends photos, what movies she had, and what books she had on the shelves. They were all school books.

He turned when he felt her walk into the room.

"Car keys?" he asked.

She nodded towards a table, and saying, "Coffee table." Her keys were laid out for all to see.

He nodded and grasped them in his hand. He walked over and took her suitcase. "Just so you know, Ivy, we aren't coming back."

She looked surprised for a moment, but then she nodded. She then turned and went to walk back into her room.

"Going to pack some more things?" he asked smirking at her, his voice teasing.

She only nodded and then walked into her room.

She grabbed her black book bag that had neon stars on it. She first put her Ipod in the bag. She was going to walk back in here and grab it, not forgetting her music. She also grabbed her cell phone. She took her purple laptop off the charger and put it in her bag, along with the charger. She grabbed her journal, wondering why she was going to leave without it in the first place. She removed a few books off the shelf that were her all-time favorite. Of course, most were about vampires, but miraculously, some weren't. She got her little photo album that had pictures of friends, family and of her growing up. She made sure she had all of her chargers with her. She scanned the room grabbing a few more things. She began to walk out of the room, when she went running back to her bed, grabbing her bear that she had had for years. It was still in good shape too. She put the bear in the bag, and then she knew she was done.

She walked back out into the living room to find Cain standing there with a pad of paper and a pen.

"Suicide note?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked at her, "Because that would make a lot of sense with packing and all."

Her mouth formed an 'O' and his smirk became a little genuine.

"You're going to write a letter. It's going to be for your family, friends, work, school, and the media…Well not the media exactly, but it's to make it so no one has a reason to start an investigation," he explained. "You have decided to leave everything behind, except the few things that you've packed and you are going to travel. Now, no one can be in reach with you, so you'll have to leave your cell phone here. Did you pack it?"

She nodded as she stripped herself of her backpack. When she had pulled her cell phone and the charger to it out, and pulling the backpack on her back again, Cain handed her the pen and pad of paper. He told her what he wanted her to write; but in her own words so it didn't at all look forced. She then put her signature at the bottom that no one could possibly dictate, unless of course, they attempted to trace it.

Cain put the note where it could be found. He then laid his hand on her left shoulder and asked softly, "Are you sure you want to do this, Ivy? As you can obviously see, this does mean cutting ties with people you know and love."

"This is what I've wanted for so long. I knew that this would happen if this ever came to be, so yes," she replied, sure of herself.

A slight smile came to his lips and he led her out the door and towards her 1997 yellow jeep Wrangler.

© CopyrightNicole Pierce


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, where do you live?" Ivy asked.

"Not too far from here, but I'm not going to that home. I'm going to the one further from here."

"How much is further?" she asked, looking out the window.

"I suggest going to sleep," he glanced at her and she looked over at him, "It will make it go by faster."

"I can't sleep," she mumbled.

"I think I could help you there," Cain said smoothly.

"What? Like make me go to sleep?"

"Yea," he replied simply.

She got quiet, looking down. She was afraid to sleep. She woke up from a horrible nightmare last time. She had dreamt that Cain never came…that she was all alone in the forest with that man. Even worse, it felt so real.

"What's wrong?" Cain asked, looking at her.

"Nothing," she said quickly, snapping her head up.

"You should also know," Cain said slowly, "that I'm a walking lie detector."

She looked away from him again. She began to feel an influence on her mind. It was making her drowsy. She tried to shake it off, but it was too strong for her weak mind. She was tired. And then she drifted into a deep sleep.

Cain looked over at Ivy's sleeping form. She looked peaceful. He turned towards the road again.

He needed to stop at his home here first before heading to the one outside the city.

Cain pulled up to his house, parking on the curb. He looked back at Ivy, who was still sleeping. He got out of the jeep, pulling his keys out of his pocket. He walked towards his car, a Volvo. He got in, starting it, while hitting the button to open the garage. He didn't like leaving his cars out when not at the home.

He got out of the car, locking it. He unlocked the house and locked it behind him as he emerged into a kitchen. He grabbed his cell phone and his other wallet, the one with his other ID.

Cain walked out the front door this time, locking it behind him. He got back in the jeep, careful not to wake Ivy up. It was a little past one now. He figured they would be there by 5 am. He started the car. He had a long drive ahead of him.

About three hours into the trip, making it a little past four, Ivy begin to struggle in her seat, giving away soft whimpers. Those soft whimpers turned into panic cries. She tossed in her sleep, facing Cain now. He could see that she was beginning to cry in her sleep. He finally pulled over at a rest stop. He parked and turned towards Ivy, who was even more frantic in her sleep now.

He grasped onto her shoulders, trying to shake her awake, while at the same time calling out her name. She struggled under his grip. Her eyes flew open, tears still streaming freely down her face. Her vision was unfocused, but she knew she wasn't in the forest anymore with that man. Her eyes focused on the man staring at her intently. She almost yelped, but refrained from it, realizing it was Cain, the vampire that rescued her. The vampire that she has waited for years to come.

"You alright?" Cain asked, still grasping her shoulders and staring at her intently.

After a moment, she finally nodded, wiping her face. He let his grip slowly slip. He finally turned forward to turn the car back on.

"I have to pee," she said abruptly.

Cain stopped himself from turning the keys in the ignition, and instead pulled them out. "Good thing I pulled over at a rest stop," he muttered.

She got out and he followed. He kept a protective grasp on her lower back as they walked across the street to the building.

He waited outside for her, leaning against a wall. He watched as a security car drove by. The car stopped not too far from Cain, watching him, making sure he wasn't trouble.

Ivy emerged out no sooner. Cain looked over at her as she walked over to him. He placed his hand again on her lower back and guided her back across the street and to the car. Cain saw from the corner of his eye, the security car pull away.

When they were all settled and back on the road, Ivy could feel the influence on her mind again. She whined at him, asking 'why?'

"We have another hour to go. You might as well," he shrugged. "I've never known someone to catch on so quick with what's happening when I'm trying to put them to sleep."

"It helps to know what you are," she muttered, "I mean," she spoke up more clearly, "you did state pretty bluntly that you could, so you kinda remember the feeling as a warning for next time."

The corners of his mouth slightly twitched upwards, but he, non-the-less, didn't lessen the influence of sleep over her. He finally saw her press her head to the window, knowing she was asleep again.

* * *

Ivy's eyes shot open instantly, feeling a hand ride up her bare back. She panicked for a moment, having a bad dream before head. But she came to her senses and realized Cain was carrying her. 

"No need to be so frightened," Cain practically chuckled.

"I am not," she muttered stubbornly.

He only smirked at her.

Ivy looked at her surroundings, realizing they were walking towards a house. He pushed the front door open and set her down once inside. Ivy scanned the room. She saw her bags already in the house.

He had a nice grand piano in the far corner of the room, along with brown leather sofas nicely centered, facing a wall. On that wall there was a plasma flat screen TV that hung on the wall. Underneath it had a selection of DVD's.

"I have no food for you in the house," Cain said, breaking Ivy from her scan of the place.

She looked over at him, "I haven't been hungry anyways."

He grinned at her, "And when you decide you are?"

She paused for a moment, "That could be a problem…" she trailed off, slightly smiling.

"I'm going out to the store…and well, for one other thing…" he said, debating to tell her. But it was kind of obvious, wasn't it?

"Hungry yourself?" she teased.

Cain smirked at her, "I'll be back soon. Make yourself comfy. Look around. I'm sure you can spot my room. It's upstairs."

With that, he left her with an empty house.

© CopyrightNicole Pierce


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ivy made her way up the stairs. She peaked into all the rooms. She came across a hall closet, a very nice bathroom, a nicely decorated room, but she didn't think it was Cain's, and a master bedroom. She stepped into the master bedroom, taking in its nicely decorated features. He had a king sized bed with a black comforter.

_How vampiry of him…_

The walls were not too dark of a shade of red. At least it wasn't blood red. He had a plasma TV that hung on the hall that you could see clearly from the bed. He had a book shelf to the right of the bed filled with old books. He had a chest down at the foot of the bed, but it had a lock on it. 

_I wonder what's in that chest…why would he lock it?_

She lay on the bed, pulling back the comforter, seeing black sheets. As she slipped herself in it, she realized it was silk. She couldn't help but run her hands over the sheets over to cool silk.

She heard the door close downstairs as she continued to just lay there. She got up and walked back towards the stairs, ready to greet Cain. She didn't even make it down the stairs. She was backed up against the wall by nothing she could see, until she faced a man with the coldest blue eyes. He had black hair that had blonde streaks in it that fell into his face.

"Well, well," he said menacingly, "lookie what we have here." 

"Uhh…"Ivy said not sure. 

He didn't wait. He pushed her against the wall harder, tilting her head back slightly. His eyes flashed red. Ivy couldn't help it then when she saw his eyes flash red…Had she ever seen Cain's do that? Not the point.

"OMG!" she exclaimed, "Did your eyes just flash red?" 

He just smiled evilly at her, not understanding Ivy at all. He let his eyes flash red again, thinking it would frighten her. 

"That is sooo cool!" she exclaimed, smiling. 

He looked at her oddly. 

"Do it again!" she said, happily, like an excited 5 year old. 

He released her and stepped back to get a full look at her. 

"Why the odd look?" Ivy asked innocently. 

"Flashing red eyes are not normal, you do know that, right?" he asked, almost in a threatening tone.

"Sure it is," she shrugged, "You're a vampire." 

He growled lowly at her.

"What?" she asked defensively, "No need to growl at me." 

He pushed her against the wall again, tilting her head to the side. 

"You know," Ivy began, rather calm, "as much as I dreamt about this moment, I highly doubt Cain would like it." 

He began to let her go slowly, "You know Cain?" 

"Well, duhh. Why do you think I'm at his house?" she said as if he were stupid. She sighed, "I asked him to change me, but noooo. He wants me to wait." 

The vampire let her go and backed up, crossing his arms across his chest, "He was always been one for morals." 

"How can I get him to make his eyes flash red like that then bite me?" Ivy asked out loud. 

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "You'd have to get him angry in most cases." 

"Would pushing him down the stairs count?" Ivy asked, glancing at the stairs. 

He gave her a curious look, still with an arched eyebrow. 

"Ivy?" someone called from downstairs. Cain stiffened. Someone else was here. She was rather calm…of course. The vampire in question appeared at the head of the stairs, with Ivy in his shadow. 

"You didn't touch her did you?" Cain asked, in a warning tone. 

"Nah, I didn't. Don't worry." 

"Good," Cain said. 

"Sticking to your morals again? Not gonna bite her or anything till your sure that she's sure?" 

Cain glared at him, "What are you doing here, Matt?" 

He shrugged, "I needed a place to stay. Oh, and I advise you to stay away from the staircase." 

Ivy whacked him in the arm as she walked by him to go down the stairs to a confused Cain. 

"I bring food," Cain said as Ivy took the bag from him. She explored the contents, grabbing a box of Cheez-Its. She figured if there was any food in the house, it would probably be old and moldy, growing its own colonies by now. 

Matt made his way down the stairs, "So, I see you have a new lil mortal friend," Matt gave his best innocent look that was slightly pouty, "I promise I won't touch her."

Cain sighed, "You can stay." 

Matt gave a mischievous smile, "Thanks. I didn't even know you were going to be here. I was going to help myself."

Cain rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen with more bags of food, "Of course you would have, Matt." 

"Now, did you mean that in the sense that you would have helped yourself to Ivy and her blood or to my lovely home," Cain glanced at him giving him a fake, charming smile. 

Matt gave a mischievous smirk, "I just thought a snack came with the house." 

Cain snorted, "You wish."

Matt leaned against the counter as Cain put milk away. Cain then had a thought, standing up all the way to face Matt, "Now, about me staying away from the stairs…"

Matt only grinned as Ivy heard and took a sharp turn away from the two vampires.

© Copyright Nicole Pierce


End file.
